Prazer ao Extremo
by Kairi Vicious
Summary: Foi se o tempo em que eu era uma menina inocente, mas com certeza eu não me arrependo de ter mudado. Essa vida de agora é melhor que a inocência de antes.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 - Primeira Vez  
**

Eu me chamo Sango, tenho 15 anos e moro em Tokyo. Estudo no colégio mais caro da cidade, mas eu não sou daquelas patricinhas nojentas. **Não**, não sou rica e odeio rosa.

Acontece que, segunda-feira, a garota mais vaca de todas, a Kikyo, me convidou para ir na festa dela de 15 anos, a maior festa do ano. Achei estranho lógico, mas agradeci normalmente e fui contar à minha melhor amiga Kagome.

- Kagooome! A Kikynojo te convidou também pra festa dela? - perguntei entusiasmada com o convite na mão.

- Convidou siiiim! E sabe quem vai? - ela me perguntou com um olhar nervoso. - O Inu-Yasha!

- Huuum... Mas você acabou com ele né?

- Sim. Foi porque ele ficava olhando pra bunda daquela nojenta. - A nojenta que ela se referia era a própria Kikyo.

- Ah, entendi. Que merda hein. Então porque o entusiasmo que ele vá?

- Ah, sei lá, pode rolar algo née. Mas sei lá, deixa quieto. Ele não beijava bem mesmo.

Mas eu sabia que ela só estava dizendo isso pra ter algum consolo. O Inu-Yasha é o cara mais gato e mais disputado da escola, e foi namorado da minha melhor amiga por alguns meses, então eu tinha uma certa convivência com ele.

Depois de alguns dias, a festa da Kikyo era o único assunto na escola inteira. Ela havia convidado o ensino médio inteiro, e a festa seria daqui a 3 dias, num espaço enorme com DJ, das 23 horas até às 7 da manhã.

Finalmente, depois de muita ansiedade, chegou o dia, e eu estava com Kagome no quarto escolhendo a roupa.

- Ai, eu to nervosa. Ele fica olhando pra mim toda hora. E se ele tentar algo hoje? Eu não vou resistir! - Kagome dizia.

- Hã? Quem? - perguntei, desatenta. Eu estava mais preocupada com a roupa que ia usar.

- O Inu-Yasha né sua besta! Se ele quiser ficar comigo de novo? O que eu faço?

- Fique ué. Não é nada demais, são só alguns beijos. - O que era verdade. Kagome já havia me contado que Inu-Yasha nunca havia tentado nada além dos beijos, mas eu duvido. Qual a probabilidade de um cara de 18 anos não querer isso? **Nenhuma.**

- Ah. Mas então! São uns beijos, e isso faz toda a diferença do mundo! - ela dizia aflita. Kagome era daquelas meninas santinhas, que acham um absurdo sexo e drogas. Não que eu seja drogada, óbvio, mas se a gente tenta conversar sobre essas coisas, ela já muda de assunto. Totalmente o contrário de mim.

- Então não fique! Que coisa difícil hein. - respondi irritada. Até parece que beijar o moleque de novo, depois de tantas vezes ia mudar algo.

Logo ficamos prontas para ir, e fomos esperar nossa carona lá embaixo. Nossa carona, por acaso, era o melhor amigo do Inu-Yasha, o Mirok. Ele estava no 3º ano e, tenho de confessar, eu sentia uma pequena queda por ele. Mirok não demorou muito a chegar, às 10 e meia já ouvimos a buzina inconfundível dele. Ele tinha repetido o 2º ano, então já tinha 18 anos.

- E aí gatinhas, querem dar uma volta? - ele perguntou, pela janela do seu carro negro.

- Queremos sim, e vamos logo por favor - respondi entrando no carro.

O lugar da festa não era muito longe da minha casa, mas ir a pé a noite nem rolava. Depois de 10 minutos no trânsito, chegamos. Não vou narrar a entrada, porque não tem a **menor** graça, além disso aquela mulher que me revistou era nojenta e ficava pegando na minha bunda. Após esse infeliz acontecimento, eu sabia que dali pra frente seria ótimo, porque logo que entrei estava tocando techno, e techno é o que eu mais amo dançar. Apesar de eu ter me perdido da Kagome, eu fui pra pista de dança, e comecei a dançar, sem me importar com nada.

- Ei, Sango! - Ouvi uma voz masculina me chamando, apesar da música alta tocando. Quando me virei pra procurar vi que era o Inu-Yasha. Sim, o próprio. **Completamente** sexy.

- Oii! - Gritei pra ele poder me ouvir. Ele chegou dançando na minha frente, e eu não pude deixar de notar que várias garotas ao meu redor ficaram olhando o Inu-Yasha e lançarando olhares invejosos para mim.

Depois do que me pareceu uma hora, Inu-Yasha fez um gesto para irmos beber algo, e segui ele pela multidão.  
Um pouco afastados da música, podiamos conversar em paz.

- Você viu a Kagome? - ele perguntou, e eu achei que ele estava só puxando um assunto, o mais besta possível.

- Não, eu me perdi dela logo na entrada. Você quer algo de novo com ela? - não resisti à pergunta.

- Nãao! Se tá loca? - ele respondeu com um olhar indignado. - Aquela mina é mó certinha. Sem graça isso.

- É, ela é assim, verdade. - senti o olhar dele descer para meu decote. - Ahn... E o Mirok? Viu ele?

- Não, não. E você, quer algo com ele? - ele me perguntou com ar de riso.

- Ah, sei lá, o que rolar, rolou. - tentei dar uma resposta que não dissesse nada, pra não dar pensamentos a ele.

- Humm. Sei. Ele me disse que acha a Kagome gostosa.

- Hmm. - achei que ele dissera aquilo pra me irritar, mas eu ignorei. Continuei tomando meu Red Bull, sem ligar para aquilo.

- Ow, eu vou procurar o Mirok, sussa? Depois falo contigo. - e ele saiu andando me dando as costas.

Resolvi voltar para a pista, uma hora encontraria Kagome novamente.

Acho que já eram 2 da manhã, e nada da Kagome aparecer. Continuei, sem parar, dançando. Completamente do nada, eu senti braços me agarrando por trás, e não deu tempo de fazer absolutamente nada, simplesmente deixei acontecer. Senti um perfume conhecido, e constatei que, para o meu mais profundo horror, era o Inu-Yasha. Ele me beijou, e acho que ficamos uns 10 minutos ali no meio da pista. Depois, ele se separou de mim e olhou nos meus olhos. Aquele olhar foi o mais profundo, mais sexy e mais safado que já me olharam. Então ele me puxou para um canto, e continuou me beijando. Comecei a sentir algo estranho. Um sentimento diferente do que eu sentira por qualquer outro cara. Paixão. Não, não paixão de verdade. Uma paixão passageira, que me dava forças para continuar. Senti as mãos dele na minha cintura, e subindo cada vez mais. Não tentei impedi-lo, óbvio que eu estava gostando. Mas um lado mais conciente do meu cérebro me disse para eu parar. A Kagome ainda gostava dele. E sabe o que eu fiz? Disse: foda-se! Lógico que eu não falei em voz alta, porque o Inu-Yasha continuava me beijando cada vez mais intensamente, e eu não ousaria interromper de jeito nenhum.  
Ele me conduzia por uma escada (sem parar de me beijar) para o andar superior, onde havia alguns sofás. Lá não tinha ninguém, e eu senti um arrepio. Ele me jogou num dos sofás e deitou em cima de mim. Eu olhei para ele, e ele me olhou com aquele olhar sexy de novo. Não sei como aconteceu, mas eu simplesmente tirei a camisa dele, e vi aquela barriga tanquinho gostosa. Ele em seguida apertou meus peitos tão forte que eu até soltei um gemido, então ele tirou minha blusa, e eu senti um frio, que logo foi substituido pelo calor mais quente que eu já senti. Eu abri o zíper da calça dele, enquanto ele desabotoava meu sutiã, e jogou longe aquele pedaço de pano que separava as mãos dele da minha pele branca. Senti mais arrepios do que nunca quando ele me tocou com aquela mão quente e acariciou meus peitos. Inu-Yasha começou a lamber meu pescoço, descendo. Ele passou a língua pelos meus seios e chupou-os, um de cada vez. Soltei um gemido novamente, era bom demais. Enquanto me chupava, eu comecei a tirar a calça dele. Finalmente tirei-a, e ele começou a tirar a minha também. Eu ajudei-o, porque não aguentava mais aquelas roupas que tinham se tornado tão incômodas. Ele terminou de tirar as últimas peças de roupa que nos cobriam.

- Gostosa - ele me disse no meu ouvido, com uma voz provocante. Permaneci quieta, palavras não me adiantariam nada.

Dei a risadinha mais safada que consegui, e puxei-o para mim. Lambi o pescoço dele e olhei para baixo. Ele tinha o corpo mais perfeito que eu já vira, inteiro gostoso, **inteiro**, sem excessão de **nada**. Eu senti que estava completamente molhada, e pensei em como aquilo era bom. Bom demais. Inu-Yasha pegou sua calça do chão e tirou algo do bolso - uma camisinha - e colocou no seu membro enrijecido com pressa. Fechei os olhos e senti algo penetrando em mim; era uma sensação maravilhosa, e senti uma dor, mas não era uma dor insuportável, era uma dor prazerosa. O ritmo começou a ficar mais intenso, e a dor se misturava ao prazer. Nunca tinha sentido aquilo antes, óbvio, porque era minha primeira vez. Cada vez mais rápido, e eu ficando completamente louca. Comecei a apertar o braço do Inu-Yasha com muita força, sentia vontade de gritar _"NÃO PARA SEU DESGRAÇADO, CONTINUA!"_ mas eu era muito tímida pra isso, então resumi meus gritos imaginários a simples gemidos. Mordi os lábios dele; ele estava com uma cara de _'ai caralho que tesão da porra'_. Eu continuava a apertá-lo e a morde-lo, cada vez mais forte, e cada vez sentia mais tesão.  
Comecei a gritar, literalmente, ele conseguira me enlouquecer completamente, eu estava sentindo o maior prazer que eu já havia experimentado, era bom demais. Ele ia num ritmo muito rápido; e eu senti que estava gozando dentro de mim, ele estava com os olhos fechados e a boca ligeiramente aberta.  
Ouvi um grito e algumas palavras que não entendi e ignorei-as, achando que vinha do andar de baixo. Continuei com os olhos fechados, mordendo os lábios do Inu-Yasha; demorou um pouco, mas finalmente tive um orgasmo, e senti o maior prazer que já havia sentido, maior até do que nas minhas compridas noites sozinha em casa. Comecei a gritar e gemer feito uma louca, sentia meus músculos se contraírem, sentia arrepios; depois de um tempo, parei de gritar e gemer, e fiquei ofegando; o ritmo, para minha infelicidade, diminuia, até que parou completamente. Olhei para Inu-Yasha, ele olhou pra mim e sorriu. Mas depois ele desviou o olhar para um vulto perto da escada. O vulto, eu percebi apesar da visão embaçada, era Kagome.

- Sango? - ela perguntou com uma voz débil.

Abri a boca para responder, mas não tive coragem de dizer nada. O Inu-Yasha já havia saído de cima de mim, e eu nem tinha percebido, de tão perplexa que estava. Recolhi minhas roupas do chão e me cobri, sem ter coragem nem de olhar para Kagome.  
Ela desceu as escadas correndo, e com certeza estava chorando.

- Hã.. acho que ela viu a gente né. - Inu-Yasha disse, já vestindo as roupas.

- Você ACHA? - disse com raiva. Como ele podia ser tão idiota?

- É.. tenho certeza.

Ele pegou suas coisas e desceu a escada, deixando-me ali sem roupa e com lágrimas nos olhos.

* * *

**Genteee, minha primeira fic que eu posto aquii :D**

**Hentaizinho básico iaushiahu.**

**Não reclamem, é histórinha de adolescente, por isso tá boba e o fim meio toskento.**

**Me falem se gostarem viiu :)**

**Beeejos **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 - Na casa da Kagome **

Completamente arrasada, voltei para casa. Nem respondi à minha mãe quando ela perguntou porque eu estava descabelada e chorando. Porque eu fiz aquilo? Agora Kagome me odeia e a escola inteira vai pensar que eu sou uma vadia ou sei lá o que. Que ótimo. Já não pensavam muitas coisas boas de mim. "Olha a emozinha ali!"; "Ooh, vai chorar é, emo?"; já era difícil aguentar, sendo que eu **NÃO SOU EMO**. Tudo bem, isso a gente supera. Mas agora, iam começar a me chamar de **PUTA**? Que bom né. Entrei no meu quarto, deitei na cama e pensei sobre tudo isso, mas acabei adormecendo logo.  
Acordei às 6 da tarde, toda dolorida. Me lembrei da Kagome chorando, e achei que era melhor falar algo com ela. Me vesti, comi algo e saí de casa. Melhor falar com ela cara a cara. Fazia um dia de sol, muito quente. A rua estava completamente vazia, eu era a única alma ali. Virei numa esquina, e esbarrei em uma pessoa. E quem era?! **claro** que era ele. **Tinha** que ser ele. Porque essas coisas só acontecem comigo?

- Ahhn.. Oi. - ele disse.

- Oi. - respondi, querendo sumir.

- Hmm, vai aonde? - Inu-Yasha perguntou, desviando o olhar.

- Na casa da Kagome.

- Ah. Certo. Ah, sobre ontem a noite... - ele disse, mas não continuou.

- Hum. - prossiga, seu idiota.

- Ahhn... Desculpa por eu não ter me despedido direito...

Fiquei completamente pasma. Quem era esse Inu-Yasha? O Inu-Yasha que eu conhecia **nunca** diria isso. Ele diria algo como "Ahnn, desculpa, mas você não é boa de cama" _(sofá, no caso)_. Mas aquilo era inédito. O que tava acontecendo?

- Hã? - perguntei incrédula.

- Quando eu te deixei lá em cima e não te dei tchau direito...

- Ah, sim eu sei. É que você não costumava dizer essas coisas fofinhas sabe.

- Ah. Entendi. - ele disse meio envergonhado.

E do nada, completamente **do nada**, ele me beijou. Eu não fiz nada pra empedi-lo, claro.  
Já era relativamente noite quando ele se separou de mim.

- Sango.. Vamos pra minha casa?

**O QUE?** Como assim? **Quem** ele pensa que eu sou, pra ficar indo na casa dele?!

- Hãããa, não; lembra, eu ia na casa da Kagome?

- Ah, é... sim, mas vamo lá em casa por favor. Você pode ir na Kagome outro dia.

- E o que a gente vai fazer na sua casa _¬¬_? - pergunta idiota, eu sei.

- Ah.. a gente pode brincar um pouco né - ele respondeu com uma **puta** cara de safado. Gostei da cara dele _;x_ Acho que foi aquele sorrisinho que me convenceu... - E eu moro sozinho, lembra?

- Hmmm, legal. Mas vamos na casa da Kagome primeiro tá? - eu disse, empolgada.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e começou a caminhar ao meu lado. Apesar da vontade de ir na casa dele, Kagome era minha melhor (e única) amiga. Eu tinha que falar algo à ela. Depois de caminhar algumas quadras, chegamos à simpática casa verde da Kagome. Falei pro Inu-Yasha esperar na esquina, e fui até a porta. Toquei a campainha, e esperei, tensa. Eu não sabia o que falar. Mas é melhor não pensar nisso agora.  
Ela abriu a porta, e não disse nada.

- Hã.. oi. - eu disse, sem jeito.

- Oi.. tudo bom? - ela perguntou, com certo desdém.

- Tudo. Olha, eu vim falar com você sobre o que você viu ontem à noite. - resolvi ir direto ao ponto.

- Ah. Sim. Meu, deixa quieto.

- Não vou deixar quieto! Você tá brava comigo, eu sei!

- Claro que não. Você transou com meu ex, e daí? - eu achei que ela estava quase chorando, mas beleza.

- Ah. Cara, para de disfarçar, eu sei qu.. - e eu fui bruscamente interrompida.

- SANGO, vamo logo! - Inu-Yasha gritou lá da esquina. Por que ele não ficou quieto? E para meu horror, ele veio andando até a porta. - Por que tá demorando? Ah, oi Kagome.

- Ai seu idiota, era pra ficar lá! - respondi com raiva.

- Oi, Inu. - Kagome respondeu, com uma expressão insondável. - Vocês não querem entrar um pouco?

- Ah, não, eu tenho que ir pra casa, e... - respondi tentando inventar algo.

- Ah, sim! Não temos nada pra fazer mesmo. - ele disse ao mesmo tempo que eu, num tom de voz muito mais alto. Simplesmente a Kagome me ignorou e abriu a porta pra entrarmos. Pra que ele queria entrar, ele não tava desesperado pra ir pra casa dele brincar?

- Hm, não reparem na bagunça tá.. - ela disse, e nós entramos na sala incrivelmente arrumada dela. Tinha um sofá e uma tv de LCD, uma mesinha e mais nada. Eu conhecia já muito bem aquele lugar.. - Vocês querem fazer o que?

- Vamo lá no seu quarto, no pc. - Inu-Yasha disse, sem nem perguntar se podia ou se a gente queria fazer isso. Que cara mal educado, hein.

Ele subiu as escadas, eu e Kagome seguimos ele. Acho que não tinha mais ninguém em casa, pelo menos ninguém veio falar nada.  
Depois de passar pelo corredor impecávelmente limpo, chegamos no quarto de Kagome. Era quase tudo rosa, inclusive as paredes, eca; e o computador ficava num cantinho. Quando eu e Kagome entramos, não encontramos Inu-Yasha sentado na cadeira rosa do pczinho. Aliás, ele não estava em nenhum lugar visível.

- Ué, cade o Inu? - ela perguntou, um pouco assustada.

- É, boa pergunta. - respondi, olhando em volta. Ele não estava ali, com certeza.

A porta atrás de nós se fechou, e vimos onde o idiota estava. Atrás da porta. _Ai ai_. Já entendi o que ele pretendia. Ele trancou a porta, e olhou para nós com aquela cara de safado.

- Então, senhoritas. - ele pegou a chave e colocou dentro da calça dele. **Sim**, dentro da cueca dele. Oh Deus, eu mereço? - Se vocês quiserem sair desse quarto, vocês vão ter que pegar a chave aqui.

- **O QUÊ?** - Kagome gritou, incrédula. - EU NÃO VOU ENFIAR MINHA MÃO AÍ! - permaneci quieta, eu não sabia se ria ou se chorava.

- Não? Simples: então não sai ué. E Deus sabe o que eu vou fazer com vocês aqui... - ele disse, se aproximando de nós duas.

- _SAI DE PERTO DE MIM SEU MERDA_! - Kagome gritou, correndo pro outro canto do quarto. Eu comecei a rir, olha as coisas que eu tenho que passar.

- Inu-Yasha, você é muito safado meu! - eu falei, rindo.

- E vai dizer que você não gosta..? - ele perguntou, chegando mais perto ainda.

- Hihi. Eu gosto sim. - completamente tomada pela loucura, empurrei-o pra trás, ele caiu na cama e eu subi em cima dele.

- Vocês não vão fazer sexo na **MINHA CAMA** né? - ela gritava, horrorizada. Kagome veio até a cama, acho que para tentar nos expulsar, mas ela não fez nada, ficou parada ali sem dizer nada.

- Não, nós todos vamos. - Inu-Yasha disse rindo, e esticou o braço pra agarrá-la. Ele jogou-a na cama, Kagome gritando, óbvio, e ficou na frente dela, segurando-a pelos ombros - Kagome, _qual o problema_?

- EU TENHO **15 ANOS** PORRA! - ela gritava histérica, tentando se soltar.

- E daí, eu também! - eu disse. Eu não estava mais aguentando esperar.

- Tá, mas eu não sou vadia que nem você! - não acredito que ela disse isso. Minha melhor amiga. Tá certo que eu não sou nenhuma santa e pá, mas mesmo assim... Bom, esse comentário me deu forças pra fazer o que eu fiz em seguida. Puxei o Inu-Yasha para um canto do quarto e tirei a camisa dele. Olhei pra Kagome. Ela tentava não olhar, mas não conseguia. Seu olhar estava fixo em nós dois. Dei um sorrisinho e tirei minha blusa também.

- Sango, pegue a chave pra mim, depois deixo vocês em paz! - ela disse, num tom gentil. Ah, agora ela quer ser gentil? Depois de me chamar de puta? _Não_, obrigada. Vou engolir aquela chave se for preciso pra não deixá-la sair.

- Pegue você. - abri o zíper do Inu-Yasha. - Pegue, não é tão difícil. - Ela olhou pro zíper aberto, olhou pra mim e pro Inu-Yasha.

- Pega, vai. - ele disse, com aquela voz provocante que eu amo.

Kagome se levantou, andou até o canto em que estávamos e se abaixou. O Inu-Yasha me soltou imediatamente e beijou Kagome. Fiquei olhando, eu já imaginava que ele ia fazer isso. Me levantei, fui até o pc, que estava ligado, entrei no msn e vi quem estava online; achei quem eu procurava. Cliquei no nomezinho e mandei uma única mensagem. _"Mirok, você pode vir na casa da Kagome? Tá tendo uma 'festa' aqui..."_ e ele respondeu que já estava vindo. **Oba**. Olhei pros meus amigos no chão, e incrivelmente a Kagome já estava sem blusa também. Felizmente o Mirok morava perto dali. Fui até os dois que não paravam de se beijar, abaixei ali e enfiei a mão na calça do Inu-Yasha. Ele abriu os olhos assustado, e eu com a mão ali não encontrava a maldita chave. Desgraça viu. Ele tirou uma mão da cintura de Kagome e enfiou na calça dele também. Ele pegou na minha mão e encaixou-a no membro dele, mas eu não ia bater uma pra ele _agora_, eu queria a porra da chave!

- Eu quero a chave porra! - eu disse, só mexendo meus lábios. Ele fez que não com a mão, e fez um gesto que eu supus que significava "depois". **Aff**. Eu mereço viu...

Comecei a passar os dedos rápido ali; fiquei acho que uns 5 minutos num ritmo muito rápido, meu braço estava cansado e doendo demais, então eu resolvi que era melhor tirar a calça dele, estava me atrapalhando. Mas aí a campainha tocou e eu me lembrei do Mirok. Procurei desesperada a chave, e encontrei-a. Tirei a mão dali, e corri pra porta. Abri logo, e desci as escadas, sem blusa mesmo, foda-se.

- Quem é? - perguntei. Se não fosse o Mirok ia ser ótimo abrir a porta sem blusa, sabe.

- Sou eu ué, você não pediu pra eu vir aqui? - reconheci a voz dele, era realmente ele.

- Ah sim! - abri a porta. Acho que ele ficou meio assustado de me ver só de sutiã, mas tudo bem.

- Hã.. Oi - ele disse, me dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Oi, tá todo mundo lá em cima, vamos? - convidei, e subi as escadas.

O Mirok é muito safado e tarado cara, foi por isso que eu chamei **ele**. Quando a gente chegou no quarto, o Inu-Yasha e a Kagome estavam praticamente sem roupa nenhuma, e o Mirok olhou pra aquilo com cara de assustado.

- O que **é isso**? - ele perguntou olhando pros dois.

- São duas pessoas _quase_ fazendo sexo. - respondi rindo.

- Ah, sim. Nossa eu pensava que a Kagome era santinha. - ele disse, rindo também.

- _Eu sou santa_! - Kagome disse ofegante, lá do chão.

- É, to vendo. - eu falei, rindo demais.

* * *

**Geeente :D Segundo capítulo aí pra vocês se divertirem ieahoeia**

**Brigada pelos reviews! Mas eu aceito mais uehaUH :)**

**Ah, cara, Inu-Yasha e Sango é pra inovar entendemm x)**

**Beeejos!**


End file.
